The Promise
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: Based on a drawing, "You're Not Taking Him From Me" by Georgia Le-Flay on Tumblr and is used with her kind permission! Phoenix races against time to save Miles' life...


_A/N: This is a fic based on a NaruMitsu drawing by Georgie Le-Flay on Tumblr,_ **You're Not Taking Him From Me** _, and is used with her kind permission! Thanks! Dedicated to her with grateful thanks.  
_ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Phoenix races against time to save Miles' life._..

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _  
_**  
Posted to A03 June 7, 2017. I haven't posted it here until now because I've been lazy and working through the grief of my father's death June 12th.

Enjoy! ^)^

I'll probably edit this at some point (again); always room for improvement! ^)^  
 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _August 10_ _th_ _  
Los Angeles  
2 P.M.  
_  
Phoenix ran hard, his breath coming in ragged pants as he made his way down the street, his eyes narrowed.  
 _  
He's got to be here,_ he thought to himself, trying to stem the blind panic he could feel rising within him, _he has to be! The last text message said that he was somewhere in this area and he couldn't have gone far in the seven minutes since it was sent!_

He raced down the street and turned around a corner, narrowly missing a post office box perched on the sidewalk, dodging it with a loud curse. He continued his mad flight, his arms pumping madly, his breath coming in ragged pants, all too acutely aware of a stitch in his side but he forced himself continue and increased his pace.

The hot afternoon sun beat down on him as he ran, rivulets of sweat running down his face and he paused only long enough to wipe his face before he continued. His heart was a seething mass and hope was rapidly dwindling as he searched high and low for his husband _._

 _Where is he?!_

He tried very hard to stem the panic that he could feel rising inside him but it was a tenuous attempt, at best _,_ and he could feel the tendrils begin to slowly encompass him. _He has to be here somewhere!_

Phoenix stopped at the end of the alleyway two blocks away and doubled over, panting hard, his hands clutching his knees. He didn't want to stop but he had to catch his breath _,_ his mind whirling. _  
_  
As he stood there, he happened to notice something gleaming a few yards away from where he now stood and his eyes narrowed as he paused and looked again, wanting to make certain that what he thought he was seeing he actually was.

 _What…is that?_ he wondered, biting his lower lip _,_ working it between his teeth as he slowly straightened. It seemed like something was reflecting some kind of light and his eye couldn't help but be drawn to it.

He waited a few moments more before he started off in the direction that he could see the light coming from. It became stronger the closer he got to it and he increased his pace until he was running once again, his eyes widening as he saw just what the gleam was coming from the crumpled body that lay sprawled out on the dirt pathway leading into the botanical garden.

 _Oh, my god… MILES!_ With a loud cry, he raced over to his fallen husband's side, falling to his knees beside him. He was unconscious but still breathing as he could feel when he bent over him, puffs of air sliding over his skin.

Upon closer examination, he could see that he was bleeding from two gunshot wounds to the abdomen, a thin tendril of blood trickling from the right side of his mouth but was otherwise unmarked and he could see speckles of blood on his cravat with more on his right hand, presently lying on his stomach.

 _Calm yourself, Phoenix; hysterics won't help him now!_ He looked down at him, taking deep breaths, willing his racing heart to calm. _He's alive; keep telling yourself that: he's alive, he's alive, he's alive. I can save him._

It was with a certain amount of dread that he reached out, gathering Miles into his arms and holding him close.

 _Hang on, Miles! Please; hang on!_ Phoenix fished for his cell phone in his jacket pocket with his free hand, brought it out and flipped it open, dialing a number with shaky fingers. He waited impatiently as the phone rang, gritting his teeth in frustration until Detective Gumshoe answered the phone, relief racing through him like a tidal wave.

Still trying to stem the panic, he stumbled through his words, stuttering and having a hard time trying to talk coherently; thankfully, the good detective understood what he was trying to say and said that he would call for an ambulance the moment that he hung up.

Phoenix thanked him and pressed the "talk" button, ending the call before slipping it back in his jacket pocket, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

He glanced down at the unconscious man he held in his arms, his heart constricting. He knew that his chances weren't good-he could all but see that-but he still hoped that there would be a miracle for them.

He glanced down at his wedding ring, thinking again of their wedding day just four years earlier. He remembered how happy they had been since then, how each day seemed even better than the day before it.

Phoenix squinted as he looked upward, the hot sun continuing to beat down upon him. _I was afraid that this day would finally come, when someone would try to kill you._ He choked back a sob that rose in his throat at the thought. _And I was right… I wish I hadn't let you talk me into letting you meet this person here alone because now…!_

He forced himself to stop, feeling tears forming in the corners of his eyes which he wiped away with impatient, shaking fingers, his arm tightening around Miles. His beloved husband meant the world to him and he didn't want to lose him.

 _Hang on, Miles! Help is coming. Please!_

Time passed slowly, too slowly and Phoenix had to keep reminding himself that everything would be okay, he just had to hold on although it rang hollow every time he said it _._

G _umshoe said that he would call for an ambulance as soon as he hung up. H_ e glanced at his watch again as he had been doing for the past five minutes, anger warring with fear raging within him. _Damn it, what's taking him so long?!_

The minutes seemed to drag by with agonizing slowness as he held Miles close, murmuring soft words of comfort that he wasn't sure that his unconscious husband would even be aware of. He had to hold on; he had to! There was nothing more that could be done except wait and for Phoenix this just wasn't enough.

 _I'm not going to lose you, damn it! I'm NOT!_ He could feel his fingers close convulsively, feeling a wave of rage flowing through him, giving him strength. _He means too much to me for me just to give up and I'll be damned if I'll let anything happen to him!  
_  
He looked down at Miles once again, leaning down and kissing him on the forehead. I _won't lose you, Miles! I WON'T!_

He was about to look at his watch again when he heard the faint sound of a siren that was becoming louder the closer it approached and he wept with relief as he closed his eyes, two tears trickling down his face, hugging Miles close to him.  
 _  
Thank god; oh, thank GOD!_

"It won't be too much longer, Miles," he stated out loud, hoping that Miles could hear him, his voice quivering with emotion. "Hang in there; help is on the way!"

He lifted his head as he heard the crunching of tires on gravel and he knew that the ambulance would be here shortly. He slowly got to his feet _,_ lifting Miles with him as gently as he could, his head pillowed on his shoulder.

For some reason that he couldn't quite explain, Phoenix felt a new surge of strength race through him and made a promise as he stood there, watching as the vehicle stopped, two E.M.T.'s quickly getting out and opening the back.

 _You won't take him from me! Not now!_ He didn't know exactly to whom this was addressed but he knew one thing: Miles was his life and he didn't want to lose him; if there was something that he could to to prevent it then he would and hang the cost!

 _Hang on Miles,_ he thought his fingers tightening once again before he slowly relaxed his grip, watching in tense silence as the E.M.T.'s approached him, speaking in soft tones and pulling a stretcher behind them. _You'll pull through, I promise!  
_  
 **.:FIN: _.  
_**


End file.
